Secretly Dating
by Transformersfan123
Summary: The kiss had been different than anything she had given him before. Every time he even looked at her now, butterflies would erupt. Her smile made him smile. When she laughed, he couldn't contain his glee. When she was upset, he wanted to remove the thing that made her upset. He wanted to spend time with her, but couldn't. Ed and Eddy would flip. After all, she was a Kanker.
1. Does That Mean?

This is a sequel to Under the Hat. There are some parts where you need to read the first story to understand, but for the most part, I think it could be read on its own. Anyway, here's chapter 1!

And as a side note, there is some OOCness and sorta AUness.

* * *

Double D stole shy glances at the blue haired creature. She was ever so beautiful. He had been secretly studying her in school, not paying attention to the teacher. He had started coming in later so that he could sit by Marie. He still did his work, to be sure, but once he had sped through his work, he would pretend to read, actually looking at the girl beside him.

He had never felt this way before. Ever since that tender kiss, he wanted to be near her. But Ed and Eddy would be horrified to find this out, so Edd hadn't given in to the desire. The bell ran, startling him, and Marie was gone. He packed his things up and walked out, turning his head this way and that to see if she was still around. He just saw her turn the corner down the hall.

"Double D!" Eddy barked and Edd jumped.

"Yes, Eddy?" the boy asked after he'd registered who'd spoken.

"Geez, what is your problem lately?" the shorter boy muttered.

"I…nothing...Just headaches," Edd lied.

"Why do you have those anyways?"

"Because of the incident with the vase, I presume."

"Vases are pretty!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yes, well, we had best gather our things for our next class."

Double D lagged so badly this time that he almost got a tardy, but he got his place beside Marie. He quietly did his work then covertly began to stare again. Suddenly she held out a note. He swallowed. Note passing was strictly forbidden, especially in Math class. But…was it for him? He was at the end of the row, so…

He took the note quickly and unfolded it when he saw his name printed on it.

 _What's your deal? You're sitting by me an awful lot. Why? You hate me._

Edd felt guilty for his past behavior and neatly wrote out his answer.

 _It's complicated. And I don't hate you._

Marie's hair prevented him from seeing her face. The note was handed back after a minute.

 _What do you mean by complicated?_

Edd blushed. _Must I write this out to you? Can we not talk about it?_

 _Fine. Mom's taking Lee and May shopping today then taking them out for dinner. I'm doing worse than them in school so I have to stay back and study. You can come over and we can talk._

 _Tell her I'm coming over to help you study._

 _Okay._

And that was that. For only the second time in his life, he was going willingly to the Kanker residence.

After school, Edd told Ed and Eddy that he had tutoring to do before he hurried in a circuitous route to the trailer park. He paused behind a trailer and watched as the three females left their home. He waited five minutes to be sure they weren't coming back then hurried up to the trailer and knocked on the door. Marie opened the door.

"Boy, you're quick."

Edd smiled nervously and nodded, walking in at her prompting.

"Now, I thought we'd start with English. That is one of my strongest subjects and—"

"We're not studying first. We're talking first," Marie said sharply.

"Must we?"

"Yes." When Double D didn't answer, she continued. "Now, what did you mean by complicated?"

"It's just…complicated, that's all."

"What?" Marie was starting to sound impatient.

"I…You kissed me and I liked it," Edd finally blurted out.

"I've kissed you plenty. What makes that kiss any different?"

"It _was_ different," the boy said emphatically. "You weren't trying to smother me with kisses. You understood that I needed comfort and you gave it in a way that you knew how and that I understood. It was nice and soft and kind, stuff I've never really associated with you. But I now know that you can feel that way, and I…I really liked it. It made me feel funny. So…yeah, that's what's complicated."

Marie stared at him. "But I wasn't trying to get you to like me."

"That's part of what made it so nice," Edd admitted. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. I like you. A lot. I kept trying to show it, but you didn't want it."

"Because you were smothering me. I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, but now I am."

Marie's eyes lit up. "Are you saying you're going to be my boyfriend?"

Edd grew more nervous. "I…I suppose if you'll have me. But tone it down a bit. No more suffocating me with kisses and hugs. I won't mind doing that stuff with you, but not on the extreme level that you seem to want."

Marie nodded. "Okay."

"One more thing…can we keep this from Ed and Eddy? I just…they'd probably die of shock."

"So would Lee and May," Marie admitted. "So is this our little secret?"

"For now, yes."

"We need a kiss to seal the deal," the girl said slyly.

Edd blushed and nodded. They moved closer and just before their lips touched, they banged their foreheads together. They gasped and pulled back.

"Sorry," Edd muttered.

"Eh, no biggie. We gotta learn somehow."

They tried again, and it was a sweet, tender kiss that made Edd's insides dance in glee. They pulled back, both of them red.

"Now, English!" Edd exclaimed, clapping his hands together to ease his shyness.

They spent a few hours doing Marie's schoolwork. Many furtive glances were stolen, and every time their eyes met, they would blush again. They did manage to finish their homework, and they kissed once more before Edd left for the day. He felt elated and skipped home. His mother noticed his attitude as he sat down for dinner.

"Good evening, parentals!" he said with a smile. "My, my! This spaghetti looks delicious."

"You're certainly in a good mood. Any particular reason?" his father asked.

"Oh, no reason," Edd lied, leaning his elbow on the table as he ate.

Both his parents stared at him. "Eddward?" his mother asked slowly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Edd looked up. "I couldn't feel better if I tried," he replied.

Edd watched his father's face twist into a knowing smile. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So who is she?"

Edd's heart nearly stopped. "W-what? What makes you think it's a she? I mean, just because it is doesn't make it so…" Edd realized what he'd just said and sat there blushing. He was actually surprised that blood wasn't oozing out of his skin yet, what with all the blushing he'd done that day.

"Ooh, you met a girl?" his mother gasped.

"No," Edd ground out, suddenly not hungry anymore. "I've known her a while."

"What changed things?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's complicated."

"But—"

"Leave the boy alone, Margaret."

"But Brian, can't a mother be curious?"

"Yes," Edd's father said. "But just because you're curious doesn't mean he has to answer you. Let him alone."

"Oh, fine. But I must know her name."

"Only if you promise you won't tell Ed and Eddy," Edd said quietly.

There was a pause. "Alright. Who is she?"

"Marie. Her name is Marie."

"And that means?" his father asked.

"Wished-for child, rebellion, or bitter," Edd replied.

"Ooh, does she match her name?" his mother asked.

"In some ways. But I don't care. She's amazing anyway, though she does need some help with her academic studies, in which I am happy to assist her."

"Good. Education is very important. Now, let's finish dinner."


	2. Movie?

Second chapter. :)

* * *

The secret dating went as smoothly as could be expected. They started meeting at the library, a place where neither Marie's sisters nor Edd's friends went unless forced to. They would sit in a study room, talking and doing homework. One day, just as they put their books away, Marie touched Double D's hand.

"Hey, can I say something?"

"May I."

"May you what?"

"No, I was correcting your grammar. You said 'can I' and you most certainly have the ability to, but if you want permission, you should ask 'may I', understand?" Edd said. He flinched back at the look Marie gave him. "Sorry. OCD."

"Fine. _May_ I say something?"

"You may."

"This is different than I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Dating you."

"What did you expect?"

Marie looked embarrassed. "I've watched my mom date for years. She does it kinda like I used to with you. She throws herself at a man she likes and smothers him with affection. They usually have sex by the third date. He usually abandons her by the year mark. And we kids usually have a few new bruises."

"You expected that?"

"A part of me was, but most of me didn't expect much of anything. I didn't think you were serious."

"Why not?"

"Because you hated me for so long," Marie whispered, tears oozing out of her eyes.

"I never hated you Marie. I was scared of you. But now you're just a big kitten. The kitten still has razor sharp claws when needed, but she's all soft and beautiful and…purr-fect," Edd said softly, wiping her tears away.

Marie laughed at the joke. "Thanks, Double D."

"No problem, kitten," Edd said absently. "Now, you want something from the candy shop?"

"Maybe a piece of blue bubblegum."

"That way if you get it in your hair, nobody'll notice?" Edd asked with a giggle.

Marie laughed as they left the library. "Never thought of that."

Edd glanced down at her hand and his heart was pounding as he shyly reached out and took it. Though they shared many quick kisses in private, they were still half-heartedly trying to keep their siblings and friends from finding out. Public displays of affection were sort of forbidden. Marie turned and looked at him, surprised. Edd blushed and tried to draw his hand away, certain that she was going to scold him, but his heart leaped up into his throat when she tightened her grip.

They walked to the candy shop and Double D bought her a whole pack of blue bubblegum then purchased, not a jawbreaker, but a chocolate candy bar. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Mm, blue raspberry!" she sighed. "Hey where do you get all that money that you spend on me?"

"Mother and Father give me a large allowance because of all the chores I do around the house. I keep it hidden from Eddy."

"Oh. Cool."

He kissed her at the usual place they parted, a longer kiss than usual, in which their tongues dashed out to taste each other, then walked home. He took the candy bar to his room then went downstairs for dinner. He was about to eat when his mother cleared her throat.

"Yes, Mother?" Edd asked politely.

"You might want to spit that gum out before you eat. I'm sure the taste wouldn't be pleasant."

Edd stared at her a minute then realized he was indeed chewing gum. When had _that_ happened? Had he taken a piece from Marie without noticing it? His face turned red when he realized that he had taken a piece from her…from her mouth, that is. He quickly put it on his plate and began eating, hoping to avoid questions.

"Where did you get gum?"

"I bought Marie a pack from the candy store."

"And she gave you a piece?"

"I…actually took it from her. You know, teasingly. So she let me have it."

Edd's face grew redder. If they only knew, he would probably be in huge trouble. They asked no more questions and he downed his water then popped the piece back into his mouth after he finished eating. Mm, blue raspberry…

The phone in Edd's room rang later that night as his mother shouted.

"Phone's for you, dear!"

Edd listened for his mother and father to start talking before he answered. "Eddy, I really don't want to hear of one of your harebrained schemes again."

"You think your little kitten is Eddy?" asked a sneaky voice.

"Marie!" Edd gasped, subconsciously popping his gum.

"So you _did_ take my gum!" Marie laughed.

"Not on purpose," Edd said in embarrassment. "I didn't even realize I had it until my mother pointed it out at the dinner table. Mortification doesn't even begin to describe how I was feeling when I noticed it."

"Aw, I think it's sweet. So does it taste like me?"

Edd blushed. "I…It reminds me of you. I'm not really sure what you taste like. We haven't used our tongues very much yet."

Marie giggled, though it sounded off. "You sound so shy about that."

"If I'm not mistaken, you do, too."

"Yeah…I've never done that before."

Edd smiled. "Neither have I. I liked it. I think." He paused then stood and pulled his bed back. "Besides that, I got a piece of gum out of the deal."

"All ya had to do was ask, cutie."

"But it wouldn't have been the same." Edd pulled up a floorboard and took out his safebox.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'd rather have it slightly pre-chewed."

Marie burst out laughing. There was the sound of a door opening.

"Who're you talkin' to, Marie!" Lee's voice spat.

"Nunya business!" Marie barked back. "Now get out."

"No! Tell me who you're talkin' to!"

"My tutor! He's helping me with my homework? See? English, right here!"

"Well keep it down! We're watching our show!"

While this happened, Edd had retrieved the hidden key and unlocked the box. He counted up the money. He had well over five hundred dollars. When the door had slammed on the other end of the phone and Marie had muttered an apology, Edd gathered his courage.

"You know, we've been dating since eighth grade started, and I haven't taken you out on a proper date. What say we go to the movies then dinner?"

"But somebody could see us."

"I…So what? I don't care anymore. Mother and Father don't mind that I'm dating somebody, as long as we're doing age appropriate things that is. Ed and Eddy can just get over it."

"My sibs are sure to increase their affections on them," Marie said quietly. "And they're probably going to be mad at me that I got my man first."

Edd paused. "You can say no, you know."

"I don't want to. Thursday at five for the movie? There's a nice CGI movie about some elves that's playing."

"Ooh, I saw that. It looks interesting. Sure. I think a small popcorn will do, as we're going out afterwards, and a drink to…share?"

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go eat?"

"You're letting me pick both?"

"I don't really care."

"I…I don't know any upscale places. We only go to small Mexican places and stuff."

"How about that big fancy one down on Ninth and Yellowwood?"

"Any good?"

"I've been there once. They serve huge portions and you'll eat well for lunch the next day, too. We'd have to dress up for it, though."

"I have a dress I can wear."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there."

"Bye, cutie," Marie cooed.

She blushed when Edd cooed back. "Bye, kitten."


	3. First Date

I have no idea what's missing, but here is another chapter...

* * *

Double D walked along silently beside Marie. They were headed to the movie theater, but neither of them felt like going anymore. It was all because Tammy, Marie's mother, had discovered her middle daughter had a date that wasn't a study date. Lee and May had gotten heated and all three of them demanded to see her boyfriend. She had run out and thought she'd ditched them. Double D's parents had greeted her kindly and invited her in for lemonade before they went to the movies. She had accepted and had just finished the glass when there was an insistent pounding on the front door. That's when things went horribly wrong.

Everything started so fast that nobody really knew how it happened, but Margaret and Tammy were soon in the middle of the street yelling at each other. His mother then called Marie a whore "just like her mother." Edd's temper had been ice cool before that comment. It then proceeded to explode in a series of insults and curse words directed at Tammy and his mother, then his father when he tried to defend Margaret. By the time he had spent the majority of his anger, the whole cul-de-sac had come out to see what the commotion was. Double D had snagged Marie's hand and dragged her away. They were now walking side by side, refusing to look at each other.

"Double D?" Marie finally asked quietly as they stood in line for the movie.

"Yeah?" Double D asked softly.

"I don't want to watch a movie right now. Can we just go grab dinner?"

"Our reservation isn't until 7:45 this evening," Edd said. "But we don't have to watch a movie if you don't want to."

"What do you want to do until then?"

Edd looked around and saw the video arcade. "Mind numbingly violent video games, milady?"

Marie grinned. "Awesome!"

Two and a half hours later they walked into the restaurant. They were graciously seated and catered to very well. The first waiter took their drink orders.

"I'll have sweet tea," Marie said.

Edd stared at her. "I'm going out on a limb and saying Dr. Pepper, with very little ice, please."

"Any appetizers, sir?"

"The bread and herbs option," Edd said. When they waiter had gone, Edd smiled. "Trust me. That stuff is to die for. You won't like it at first, but it'll be worth acquiring the taste. And I suggest that if you want some dessert, you should leave some room."

Marie smiled. "Double D?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for defending me. Where'd you hear some of those words?"

"I have read many classics in literature, and insults galore in some of those. But for the more basic and crude cursing, I heard it from…" Edd took a deep breath and placed a hand on the front of his head. Marie understood immediately, but he continued anyway. "From my aunt and uncle. And a couple from Mommy and Daddy."

"You were so young when you were with them, though," Marie murmured tenderly. "How do you remember that?"

"My mind just did. I retained the information heavily, all the bad stuff."

"I can't remember most of my bad times," Marie said. "Except for the one where I got my leg scar. The pain burned that one into my memory. The bleeding was so bad that they didn't have time to numb me. They stitched me up right there while I was held down by my mom and two nurses."

"Same with me. Though that's one thing I can't remember. The stitches. I remember seeing the doctor come toward me with the needle, and that's it."

They stopped talking as their appetizer and drinks arrived. Double D took a long drought of his Dr. Pepper.

"Mm, I haven't had soda pop for a long time."

"Don't you drink it a lot?"

"No. I drink it occasionally for Ed and Eddy, mainly Ed, but I don't believe in drinking too much of it. I need a sugar rush to counter my shot nerves right now, so this will do fine."

Marie looked at the food. "How is this supposed to go down?"

"Here, you pour the olive oil in the herbs and mix it up. Then you dunk the bread in it. Like this."

Just as Edd had predicted, Marie just about spat out the bread at first. She refused to try it again for three minutes. She licked her lips.

"Why do I want more?"

"I told you, it's an acquired taste. Try it again, and I betcha it'll taste better."

She did, chewing thoughtfully. "Mm. Shouldn't we be looking at the menus?"

"Oh! You're right."

They ended up agreeing on splitting two dishes. Marie got a margherita pizza and Double D got a big pasta dish with three cheese ravioli. When the dishes came, they put them in the middle of the table and began to eat. Double D reminded her to save some room for dessert and she didn't regret it. He bought her a large slice of chocolate covered cheesecake, with three red raspberries on top as well as a sprinkling of powdered sugar. He got a cannoli. The bill was nearly a hundred dollars, but Edd paid it without complaint. Marie, however, couldn't believe that he would spend that much on her. They had played twenty dollars worth of video games, too.

"Double D, you really shouldn't have!" Marie said for the umpteenth time as he walked her to her door.

"That's what boyfriends do. They devote time and energy and money to their girlfriends. As long as you enjoyed it, I don't mind."

Marie paused, the porch light's glow making her face shadowed. Double D suddenly realized something. He had never properly seen her whole face at one time. But now wasn't the time to do it as he saw three faces in the window. He lightly kissed her.

"Bye Marie. I hope our lives don't explode around us because of this."

"I'll see ya in school tomorrow, Double D."

"Night, kitten."

"Bye…puppy."

Double D made a face. "We'll work on my nickname later."

1 Marie laughed and opened the door. Double D turned to walk away. He distinctly heard Lee and May's dulcet tones screaming at his precious little kitten. He began to cry. Why was this so hard? Why was this so complicated? Why couldn't he date Marie without all hell breaking loose?

He entered his house and saw his parents sitting in the living room. He didn't say a single word as he turned and walked up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his pajamas and went to take his shower. The hot water washed his tears away and relaxed his tense body. He sighed and took off his shower cap and hat, letting the water wash away the sins of the past. After half an hour, the water ran cold and Edd got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He dried off and dressed then walked into his bedroom. He didn't feel like reading, which was rare, and he clicked the light off. He had just snuggled into his pillow when the door opened.

"Eddward?" his father asked softly.

The boy didn't answer, but he didn't pretend he was asleep. His mother sat lightly on the edge of the bed as his father turned the lamp on.

"Son, we need to talk about this."

"I said everything I wanted to earlier."

"What was that about, Eddward? You never use those words," his mother said gently.

"You called my girlfriend a whore," Edd hissed, tears stinging his eyes again.

"I…I was upset. Tammy and I have never seen eye to eye on her lifestyle choices."

"But you always taught me to think rationally, calmly, clearly when I want to get upset."

"You know that sometimes we can't help it."

"Exactly."

His parents paused and looked at each other. His mother reached over and pulled him to sit up. She softly trailed her fingers over the front of his head. When he didn't feel the cloth of his hat rubbing against his head, he gasped, shoving her hand away and clapping his hands over the worst of the scarring.

"Does she know about it?" his father asked lightly.

"I told her about it, yes."

"And?"

Edd's face softened and he lowered his hands to play with them. "Her life hasn't been easy either. She has a couple scars, too."

"Not surprising, considering the men Tammy dates."

Edd scowled. "You're acting like Marie is just like her mother. Do you really think I'm like Rod? Or Bubba? Or Butch? Or any of those other men? Did Marie make a bad choice in dating me?"

"No! Oh, good heavens no!" his mother gasped. "You are a wonderful, wonderful boy! You won't hit her or drink too much or yell at her without cause."

"We're proud of you Eddward," his father said after a pause.

"Why? I cursed you out in front of all the neighbors."

"You stood up for your girl. That's something to be proud of."

Edd stared at them then sighed. "I'm sorry I said those things."

"It's alright Eddward," his mother said with a smile. "Your father's right. It was wrong of me to say what I said. I owe both Tammy and Marie an apology. I say we invite both of them over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Alright. We had Italian for dinner, so may we have something else?"

"Certainly. Now, goodnight, Eddward. We love you," his father said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out Double D's hat. It was placed on the boy's head and straightened.

"Goodnight, Mother, Father," Eddward said with a yawn. He was tucked in and a kiss was placed against his cheek. With that, he was left to fall asleep, feeling a little bit better. But there was still Marie and what her family was doing to her…


	4. Apology

I could swear I uploaded this, but apparently I didn't...Here it is, rather belated, but hopefully well worth it.

* * *

"Double D! You're seriously dating a _Kanker?!_ " Eddy demanded. "But they're horrible!"

"Marie is not horrible. Your Kankers, I'm not sure of, but Marie is exceedingly wonderful," Edd muttered. "Now shut up Eddy."

"But Double D!" Ed gasped. "They hug us and kiss us and make us do things for them!"

"I don't mind doing those things with and for Marie."

"Sockhead, you've lost your mind!" Eddy growled.

"Hey, look! There's our boyfriends!" May's delighted voice exclaimed.

Ed and Eddy froze to see their own lovestruck Kankers staring at him. Marie was standing behind them at her locker. Double D kept walking and pushed past the oldest and youngest Kanker to his. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and she glanced at him. She looked miserable. He grabbed her books in one hand and her hand in the other then began to walk to their first class. Everybody in the school stared at them, but it didn't matter to either of them. Together they could handle them.

At lunch, they picked a lonely table in the corner and sat down across from each other. Edd pulled out the remainder of the pasta from the night before and Marie pulled out the half of pizza they hadn't eaten. They didn't bother heating it up and began to eat.

"So how bad was it?" Edd asked softly.

Marie looked away. "They called me a traitor and pretty much nailed me to the wall. Mom was pissed that your mother was so rude to us."

"Speaking of which, my mother and father wish to extend an invitation to you and your mom for dinner tonight so that they can resolve their differences."

Marie nodded. "I'll tell her."

A tray dropped beside Marie on one side then one on the other. It was Lee and May. They stared at Double D.

"So, you're really datin' eh?" Lee finally asked as she began to eat her hot dog.

"Yes," Edd said simply.

"What changed your mind?" May demanded.

Edd weighed his response carefully. "She understood me."

"In what?"

Edd stared at them as he slowly touched the front of his head that was covered by his hat. Understanding flashed in their faces.

"Oh. Right. Is that all it really took?" Lee asked.

"No. She also doesn't jump me every five seconds."

"What? But you kissed her!" May said in confusion.

"I didn't say we don't kiss or hug or hold hands," Edd said patiently. "But she doesn't smother me with them. The reason we Eds are, or in my case were, so afraid of you is that you attack us with your love. I don't know about them, but I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship with anybody. Marie changed my mind. Keep in mind that boys mature more slowly than girls. They're probably still not ready to be somebody's boyfriend. I mean, they struggle to talk with Nazz, who both of them like. Nazz is pretty and sweet, but ever since the incident with Eddy's big brother, Kevin's been super nice to her and they will probably end up dating in the next year or so, so that takes out that option. Just be patient with them, stop attacking them, and start doing nice things to and for them. It might take awhile, but, and this is no guarantee, they might come around. Okay?"

Lee and May stared at him then nodded. "Alright. We'll give it a try."

Marie was staring at him funny. "Yes, Marie?" he asked.

"You think Nazz is pretty and sweet?"

"She is. I can't change that."

Jealousy wound its way into her face. "Then what am I?"

Edd smiled.

"Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,

Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,

Beguiles my heart, I know not why,

And yet, I'll love her till I die."

All three girls stared at him. Marie blushed. "Really?"

"Really. I must admit, it's not my own poetry, but it fits the situation. I love you, Marie, even if we haven't said it yet."

"Shh," she said slyly. "We'll pretend you didn't say that and that I'm about to say that I love you, too."

Edd laughed. May looked at their food. "Can I try some of that?"

"May I," Edd said, and Marie snickered into her thermos of tea.

"May you what?" Lee asked.

Edd slapped his forehead. "What have I gotten myself into?"

That night, the Kankers sat around the table with Double D and his parents. Tammy and Margaret were tensely talking. The latter had apologized first to Tammy, then to Marie. Marie had accepted the apology readily, but Tammy had just nodded sharply. Dinner was served and it was beef enchiladas covered in cheese sauce. Dessert was apple crumble. Double D got out a game for himself, Lee, Marie, and May as the adults talked. It was actually rather fun once the sisters had gotten the hang of it.

Marie looked up after a while. "Double D? How much poetry do you know?"

"I've read many famous poets, like Edgar Allen Poe and William Shakespeare and Robert Frost, but I have also read many poems that are more famous than their authors. I have also read obscure poetry. I like to read, what it is doesn't really matter."

"Can…can you say another one for me?" she pleaded, glancing at her sisters.

Double D sat back on his heels, looking thoughtful.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes."

Marie blushed and none of the kids noticed the three parents standing and watching them. Marie kissed his cheek.

"You say poems really well," she admitted. "I never know the rhythm."

"Some poems have no rhythm," Edd said. "I prefer the ones that have one. Iambic pentameter is my favorite."

"I have no idea what that is."

"Eh, I'll explain later."

"Cool."

"Well, girls," Tammy said suddenly, startling them all. "Say goodbye to Eddward. We should get back to the trailer before dark."

"See ya Double D," Lee said.

"Yeah, see ya," May said, standing along with her sister. Double D helped Marie up and walked her to the door.

"Want to watch that movie tomorrow?" Edd asked.

"Sure!"

"There's a showing at two. You can come over here for lunch then we can go."

"Cool. See ya, Double D."

"See ya kitten."

Double D gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and waved her out. He watched them go and saw Eddy glaring at him from his house. He shut the door.

"Why does love have to be so difficult?" he asked his parents.

"Because it involves more than one person," his father responded.

Double D nodded and went to pick up the game. He heard a popping noise and his father asked him a question that made him blush.

"Where in the world did you get gum?"


End file.
